minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Voidsky Dragon
The Voidsky Dragon '''is the boss of the Black Void. It isn't the most dangerous Dragon variation but does hold a lot of dangerous powers. It can only be challenged if the Player has defeated all the core bosses (not including mini, lesser powered bosses like the Iron Slug). It is spawned when the Player has killed at least 5 of every Voidsky mob. Take ''extreme ''caution when fighting this boss. It is 4/5 the size of Blue Thunder. It is slightly transparent, classifying it as a ghost mob. Tactics Voidsky Dragons do have cutscenes and one will play once the Player has met the requirements of challenging it. (cutscene lines) *The Player is aimlessly wandering around the Black Void* The Player: Now, where is that portal again? I hope I don't get lost... *A harsh screech echoes across the entire dimension and the gleam of red eyes is visible* ?: WHO HAS DARED TO ENTER MY TERRITORY? The Player: *covering ears painfully* The person who just about destroyed everything else! *The camera focuses on the sky, where the Voidsky Dragon is flying high above and slowly coming down to face the player* Voidsky Dragon: *robot-ish voice* YOU WILL BE DESTROYED, UNLESS YOU LEAVE. ESCAPE, AND I WILL SPARE YOUR LIFE. A pop-up ingame message will say "Do you want to fight this boss or run away?". Two buttons saying Fight and Flee are below it. If the player chooses '''Flee, the cutscene will continue on like so. *The Voidsky Dragon's eyes narrow and it scrapes its claws against the ground* Voidsky Dragon: YOU HAVE MADE A WISE CHOICE. NOW LEAVE. *The player teleports back to the Overworld with only a heart of damage* However, if the Player chooses Fight, the cutscene will continue on like this. *The Voidsky Dragon looks furous* Voidsky Dragon: YOU WILL BE DESTROYED NOW! *charges at the Player* (End of cutscene) The Voidsky Dragon will mostly stay on the ground and randomly charge at the Player to knock them away a far distance. The islands of Black Void are small and this may result in the Player falling into the Void (ironic, quite?) and dying. It will also rear up and roar, which will cause the Player to momentarily do less damage and move slower while darken their screen. When it is hit, it will take to the air and snarl, while flying in circles and will fire a few explosive projectiles before returning to the ground. Be careful of the axe on the end of its tail, for it can deal massive damage if the Player is unprepared. The Voidsky Dragon has 30,000 <3 and the next cutscene will play when it has 20,000 left. (Cutscene Lines) *The Voidsky Dragon howls and rears away from the Player, then lands back on itsst feet and snarls* Voidsky Dragon: YOU ARE STRONG. BUT NOT STRONG ENOUGH. *The Voidsky Dragon starts to grow larger and darker in color and grow another set of wings* (end of cutscene) Three Voidsky Creepers are now attacking the Player, and the morphed Voidsky Dragon. It behaves the same as before, but now when it takes to the air it flies much faster and will start to bite the player to poison them. It will take a lot of damage if one of the Voidsky Creepers accidentaly blows up next to it and momentarily paralize the boss for 10 seconds before it snaps out of it and tries to attack again. It will randomly take to the air as well even if it isnt hit. The next cutscene will play when the Voidsky Dragon has 5,000 <3 left. (cutscene lines) *The Voidsky Dragon has scars all over it, particularly around the legs* Voidsky Dragon: THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! *A gigantic horde of all Voidsky mobs appear around it, but larger than normal and an army of hostile Yvesca and Endel riders* (end of cutscene) It is advised that the Endel and Yvesca riders are killed first, then the Voidsky army, then the boss. The Voidsky Dragon will now make duplicates of itself that deal 1/4 the damage the real one does and they each have 1 <3, exploding when hit. Its attack damage is tripled this round and can only be deflected with Rejin armor and a few others. The last cutscene will play when the Voidsky Dragon has lost all of its health. (Cutscene Lines) *The Voidsky Dragon screeches and starts to dissenigrate into ashes* Voidsky Dragon: MY TERRITORY IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY! NOOOOOOOOOO- *howl is cut off and vanishes completely* *All nearby Voidsky mobs start to perish and an oversized egg appears where the Voidsky Dragon stood* The Player: *walks over to the egg* What's this? *The camera zooms in on the egg, which is glowing black and vibrating slightly* (end of cutscene) Another message will pop up after the end saying "What do you want to do with the egg?" There are three options; Destroy It, Keep It, or Leave It. If the player chooses Leave It, the next time they defeat 20 more of every Voidsky mob the dragon can be rechallenged, indicating that the egg hatched during the time that they left. If they choose Keep It, the egg will teleport into the player's inventory and they will return to the Overworld, where it can be used as decoration alone. If they choose Destroy It, a brief cutscene plays showing the player hitting the egg until it breaks, then it explodes and drops a lot of items excluding itself, which include Voidclaws, Voidbows, regular dragon eggs, some drops of other Voidsky mobs, and such along with tons of XP, then return to the set spawn point in the Overworld. Once the Player chooses Destroy It '''or '''Keep It, the Voidsky Dragon cannot be challenged again. Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Dragon Variations Category:Black Category:Purple Category:Flying Mobs Category:Large Mobs Category:Bosses Category:Black Void Mobs Category:Highly Feared Category:Ghost Mobs Category:White